The Last
by Silverwing15
Summary: On Cybertron, the war is over and peace has begun its reign Optimus Prime and the crew of the Ark scour the stars for any trace of the All spark. On a strange organic planet known as earth, they find evidence of it's prescience, but the Cube is guarded by the remains of an order dedicated to it. This could be more difficult than they thought...
1. Prologue: Eternity

**_Summary: _**_Dystopian AU. After the end of the Great War, Optimus Prime and the crew of the Ark track the Allspark to a small, previously Decepticon controlled world called Earth. Unfortunately for them, the locals aren't all friendly. the Allspark has a guardian, and she's not willing to give it up. _

**_Warnings: _**_none for this chapter specifically, but overall there is the general dark theme of post-apocalyptic earth, mentions of death, violence, etc. Pretty light on the curse words. _

**_Author's Notes: _**_ So, first venture into the Transformers universe. Apologies in advance for any OOC-ness. Please enjoy, read and review! I would love to have your feedback! This chapter is short, but I will be making the rest longer. _

_Let me close my eyes, Lord_

_For they have been open for too long. _

_Let me plug my ears, God_

_For I have heard too much of life's song. _

_-Eyes of Eternity. _

Sometimes, in the dying light of dusk, she whispers her name. "Sara" just to hear it in the air again. Since no one was around to say it. There used to be so many, the other guardians who took up the duties beside her. They had vanished long ago, going missing one by one until Sara was alone.

There had been the resistance too, not that they did much resisting, more hiding really, staying alive. Of course, staying alive was enough to classify as a resistance back then. It hadn't been often, but they had been there, and now they were gone. There had been the boy too, her one love. Now Dimitri was gone as well, lost into the mists and oblivion that lay beyond what she knew. Where she couldn't follow.

Perhaps they were all dead. She sometimes mused, but banished the thought immediately, she couldn't be the last. She wouldn't be the last.

When those thoughts grew too painful to bear, she wondered where the Decepticons were. There was no way they had left earth, not while **it **was still here.

And when she exhausted every possible theory about the Decepticon's absence, she realized she missed them too. IN a different way than she missed the rest of the guardians and the resistance of course, but she still missed them. At least they had been alive, and there. Instead of the horrible alones that she was trapped in.

From that point her thoughts took the well-worn path to her duty. Guarding and tending the Cube. Mankind's only hope. For it was from the cube that came the only weapons that would affect the Decepticons. No one knew how, but weapons always appeared at the base of the great metal cube, and they could pierce the Decepticon's armor, unlike the rest of the earth weaponry, which just bounced off.

It was in the quiet between thoughts that it crept in. The little half formed feeling that she was always quick to push away. No, she hadn't seen that tree when it was only a sapling (now it towered as an adult) it had to be a different one, there were lots of trees around. Of course this wasn't any more than the 15th winter she's seen. They just all blurred together. And most certainly she was 15.

But it whispered to her regardless, and sometimes she couldn't help but listen. And when she listened, she couldn't deny the truth.

She had been 15 for a really long time. A really long time. An impossibly long time. So long that the countless seasons she had seen rushed into a blur that stretched past memory.

And she felt very alone


	2. Savage World

The Last: Chapter 1: Savage World

**_Author's note: _**_Hello and welcome to chapter numero uno! Where our beloved Autobots finally decide to show up! Special thanks to _**_Redder45 _**_for the follow! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review, all feedback is welcomed with open arms!_

It was over, after nearly a vorn of conflict, Optimus could barely believe it. After all, aside from the lack of Decepticon attacks, almost nothing had changed. They were still on the Ark, and still in search of the All Spark.

The trial had been almost obliterated, both by time and passing space debris. But regardless, they had found the world that sheltered the ancient relic. Optimus looked over the information they had on the planet. The natives called it Earth.

Decepticons similarly found the planet by tracking the All Spark, thought they were unsuccessful in retrieving it (thank Primus).

Unlike Cybertron, Earth was not a kind mother to the life she was given. The organic world was savage and untamable, wild. Its children followed suit, all of them evolved to survive whatever was thrown at them, generations savage from generations of hardship. Earth was not a planet for the weak.

The animals had such cunning and intelligence one could almost mistake them for sentient beings. They held a fury that no Cybertronian could match under normal circumstances.

Humanity, the dominant species, took this will to live to a new level. They could not be content as slaves to Decepticons, they demanded freedom. Lived for it. Fought and died for a mere taste of it. For generations they defied the odds and Decepticons alike. They didn't just survive either, they flourished, as though the Decepticons were just another danger thrown at them by their planet. An earthquake, a flood, something to be outlasted. Then, once it was gone, rebuild.

Earth was unlike any other planet, untamable, savage, and in a way he almost couldn't comprehend, beautiful

**Part 1: Sky Fall**

The Ark descended through Earth's atmosphere, fire licking its hull. The entire ship shook with the stress entry. Mechs clung desperately to anything bolted down to stay on their pedes.

Finally, the flames flickered out of existence and the shaking died away. Crewmembers scattered to and fro, quickly consumed by their own duties. The ship's powerful sensors, designed specifically to locate any trace of the All Spark began their detailed search of the planet.

"Picking up on All Spark radiation!" Hound called excitedly. "Huh…can't get a lock on it…" he fiddled with the settings, trying to get a location.

Curious, Optimus peered over the dark green scout's shoulder. As always, Hound reported truthfully and the scanners were unable to provide a specific location. Odd…

"Bring us a close to the signal as you can and send down a shuttle." Optimus ordered. "Perhaps we will be able to locate the All Spark from the ground.

Sara had always held a certain fascination for things from before the Decepticon's arrival. Though she rarely had the time to spend rooting through the ancient structures for interesting relics.

But she often found herself pausing before the sign. It was partially destroyed, making the words printed on it a challenge to decipher, but she managed. 'Yellowstone National Park' read the half burnt sign. Sara bemusedly peered at the untamed wilderness around her, wondering why anyone would want to bring their children here, the older generations, she decided, were strange. There wasn't any playground equipment here. It would be a very boring place to play…

Her thoughts were interrupted by an impossibly large shadow passing over the sun. Sara stared in horror at the large ship that blotted out the light. The vessel was far too large to have been made by human hands. The Decepticons had returned.

She felt tears prickle in her eyes and fiercely blinked them away. As feeble as the hope of peace had been, Sara had enjoyed the thought that the mechanical monsters from the stars were gone for good. With angry resolve, she pushed away the sorrow, she couldn't linger on those thoughts now. She had the hope of humanity to protect. If there was any humanity left…

Bumblebee looked excitedly out at the vast organic world before him. The sunshine yellow scout had always enjoyed exploring new worlds, and earth looked particularly interesting. He exited the shuttle and with an excited chirp, he transformed into alt-mode and took off into the trees.

**Part 2: Wisp of the Willows**

Sara ran easily through the long memorized twists and turns. She passed the silent statues of past guardians without acknowledging them. Doors long unopened were equally ignored, as were halls and rooms behind them, filled with nothing but dust and silence.

And suddenly she was there, at the Cube's chamber. With a deep, calming breath, she slowly opened the door. The Cube was, as always, sitting on the raised dais in the center of the room. Relief flooded through her and the irrational fear that the Decepticons had already come and taken it died away.

The Cube, through its odd empathic/telepathic abilities inquired as to what was going on. Not in words, but in a vague curious feeling that was not her own. In a rush, Sara reported the return of the Decepticons in their warship. As she spoke, Sara moved with purposeful strides around the room, gathering her supplies and weapons. The cube sent a calming pulse to her, as always not worrying to greatly about the situation. Usually Sara knew it was the Cube's faith in its guardians, but this time it was different. The cube broadcasted its sedate satisfaction at the news. Which was certainly odd. But Sara didn't have time to worry and wonder about this, she had to discover what the Decepticons were up to, lest she be taken surprise.

After checking the jammers (which were still working, thankfully) she set out, the ever present bow and arrows by her side. Trademark weapons of the guardians, she was skilled in aiming for the gaps between armor and ending the Cybertronian lives from a distance. There were likely already drones out and about.

Bumblebee looked with open wonder at the sheer plethora of organic life. From the towering trees, down to the tiny bacteria in the dirt, everything glowed with life. The constant barrage of life signals made it almost impossible to discern one life form from another, and the shifting trees hid any motion. While beautiful, the planet was already proving dangerous. A masked signature or just plain stealth could allow any Decepticon to sneak up on him if he wasn't wary.

Regardless of this, the scout walked among the trees until he reached a clearing. Appreciating the warmth and energy from the young planet's sun after the cool shade of the trees. The forest was oddly silent, and it became so in a rather abrupt manner, as though something else had arrived. Something that none of the other denizens of the trees wished to draw the attention of. Bumblebee was immediately on guard, Decepticons? Perhaps? Though most had surrendered after Megatron's death there were still a few loyal members of the faction still at large. Namely Soundwave and his cohort of cassettes.

A faint feeling drew his eyes upward to the branches above him. Bumblebee, having long ago learned to trust his instincts, looked up and found himself mere feet from a human.


End file.
